


Decisions

by amuk



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Break Up, Community: 31_days, F/M, Gen, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fragile balance can’t last much longer, he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 24. Dreams aren't what they used to be (Smile like You Mean It, The Killers)

“I see you’ve gotten better,” Himawari mentions as they stand comfortably around the table. It’s quiet, not unbearably so. He can hear her breathing, in out in out.

 

“I have.” He smiles back at her, watching her fingers as she pushes back her hair.

 

It’s been a year since he’s seen her and she’s as pretty as ever. Her overly long curls coil around her, draping her body in dark curtains.

 

“That’s good.”

 

Another smile, not as bright as he knew. There’s something less about her today, something in the way she laughs and talks. She’s almost transparent, ghosting through her actions.

 

“How have you been?”

 

There is something bitter in her voice when she replies. “Fine, you?”

 

He can’t hide the longing in his. “Better.” That’s a partial truth.

 

“I love you.” She has an easier time admitting it than him.

 

“I know.”

 

They remain like that for a few minutes before he walks her to the door.

 

“I...” she pauses, and her countenance is fragile, breakable, the petals of a flower. One snap, a gust of wind, and she’ll blow away.

 

If he could, he’d kiss her.

 

“I’m sorry,” she finally finishes.

 

At this, he closes his eyes. They only have this moment. “I know.”

 

Her smile is sad, then, and she raises her hand before dropping it again.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

He doesn’t see Himawari again.


End file.
